Sumi Gakuen's Duet
by LeeMeru
Summary: Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Sumi Gakuen's Duet**_

Summary: Sumi Gakuen School of Music, one of the most prestigious music schools in Japan. It all happened during one winter that I was inspired to go to this school. Ever since I saw HER singing on that stage, so heartfelt and beautifully, it made me fall in love with music. But, maybe I didn't fall in love with the music… maybe I fell in love with HER. Kira POV (for summary, so I can show you how he feels). KxL. Other characters too. R&R :D

Well, I didn't finish my Shaman king one… all that's because I lost inspiration and I was stumped. Whoever read it thanks and those who reviewed on it, if I can get more inspiration I'll finish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. If I did, well I don't know what I would do. Well anyways I don't own it! Also I do not own Toho Gakuen School of Music nor do I go there. And just to all you readers out there, Sumi Gakuen is fake! No such school.

Note: And by the way, I'm going to use Kira's adoptive parents as his REAL parents just to avoid any confusion. The reason being because Ulen was mean and evil, I just wanted to use some people who were not notorious or anything.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Author POV

_Twelve Years Ago_

"Kira! Don't wander off too far!" A young woman of the age twenty-seven yelled out to the wandering brunette. She was talking to one of her old professors, Fuji Toshiaki, happily reminiscing about the good old days when she was a student there.

Kira disregarded his mother yet still responded with a loud, "Haaai!" And with that he took off in search for adventure and knowledge of the school.

Sumi Gakuen was not just a regular music school like Toho Gakuen. Toho Gakuen is also a very well-known music school in Chofu, Tokyo, but the unique thing about Sumi Gakuen is that it resided in a more rural area. An area where it was peaceful, beautiful, and semi-spacious, it was very different from any of the schools in Japan, where it was cramped and in a city-like area. (A/N: SO not true.) The school was not near Tokyo, but it was not far from Tokyo either. Anyone could come and go to Sumi Gakuen as they please within one hour's time by train.

The interior of the school made it seem as if it were home, it made anyone who came feel welcome. All the students at the school took care of the place, and not one piece of trash could be found. Not far from the school was the ocean, where it was only a twenty minute walk from the school.

Currently being winter break, and a limited amount of people are still residing in the school, the school was basically deserted. Almost all trees were dead considering the excruciating coldness, yet some still alive due to their ability to withstand the cold. (A/N: Starting to digress… Sorry Back to Kira)

Kira, in his warm navy blue jacket, walked out of the building into the cold. With no idea where he was going he just walked around aimlessly. As the bored little boy walked he blew warm air into open area and watched the white smoke disappear.

Coming to a complete halt Kira stood in front of a building. It didn't look like an average music building or cafeteria. No, it was much more gallant than that. The stairs stretched almost thirty feet, with SIX two door entrances. (A/N I have NO idea if that made sense it'd be like ) He let his tiny legs carry him up the stairs, and tip-toed to the door handle. Reaching out with all his might, he gave up. The handle was almost like the sky, as if he would never be able to reach it.

He looked from side to side, door to door, trying to find an opening. As soon as he was about to give up, something pink caught his eye. It was a little ball bouncing around yelling "Haro! Haro!" The pink haro bounced to the side of the building and that's when Kira saw the opening he'd been looking for.

Not able to find the pink Haro again, he decided to make a little harmless drifting on his own. The inside of the building was pitch black, and the dark velvet curtains kept the lights out. There were dim lights that allowed Kira to see where he was going, but not too accurately. Suddenly he heard a sound.

He strode towards where the sound originated from. After a few minutes of confusing twists and turns, he found a spot where the sound seemed the loudest to him.

Quietly he opened the door, trying not to make a sound.

There he saw a pretty pink haired girl, on stage, far far away, and singing her heart out. Her angelic voice, although a little childish, amazed him. The melody was perfect, the pitch was perfect, everything, even SHE was perfect! It was almost as if…

"ACHOO!" The little girl in pink had sneezed and he heard her sniff a little. She prepared to walk off into the backstage.

"Ah!" He let out a small little squeak and reach out his hand almost as if he wanted to get her attention. With determination in his amethyst eyes, he backed out of the door and attempted to find the backstage.

Right when he turned a corner, BAM, he stumbled backwards and onto his little butt. "Itte!" Kira's eyes looked at the pair of feet and trailed up to a man in his late twenties. A kind looking man, with blond hair, looked down at him. Smiling he bent down and picked him up.

Being the little six-year-old boy he was, he wasn't heavy at all. The man started, "What are you doing here little boy?" His gentle voice calmed Kira down from the shock he received earlier.

Kira told him in his high little boyish voice, "Ano… I was just sight-seeing?" The older man smiled.

"A little boy like you shouldn't run around alone. Where are your parents?" Kira just shrugged considering he got lost coming here. "Well, my name is Siegel Clyne. And yours is?"

"Kira. Kira Yamato!" Kira look up at Siegel with a shy smile. "I was just looking around, then I got lost." Kira's eyes cast a down shadow and made him look sad. "And then, and then! I saw a pretty girl in pink and I just wanted to…" Little Kira started to blush a little and Siegel chuckled at him a little bit.

"Well if you want to meet her I could take you. Considering that she is my daughter. But that girl is just so…" He sighed and continued on, "she wandered off just like you."

"Oh…" Kira made a little pout that made him look uber-cute!

"Say Kira, do you like music?" The little boy looked at the man and shrugged. "Well then, let me take you someplace where I can show you where the music starts."

Siegel put the boy down and let him take his hand. Kira reached up as high as he could and Siegel reached down as low as he possibly could.

"Where are we going?" Siegel led him outside and to a smaller building right next to the grand hall. Opening the door he let Kira go inside before he closed the door. Inside contained many benches and vending machines, but what stood out is the big, red, door standing right in front of him.

"Ano. Mr. Clyne, where are we?"

"You'll see Kira." He opened the red door with ease and led Kira inside. When they got inside, Siegel reached to the side wall and turned on the lights. The sudden brightness temporarily blinded Kira causing him to shield his eyes with his arm. As he got used to the light, he looked.

Right then his eyes shot open and saw stacks and stacks of chairs and music stands on the side. But what amazed him the most was a valiant, black Grande piano. Of course Kira being the age he was spoke up, "What is that?!"

"That my little friend is a piano. Would you like to see it?" Kira immediately nodded his head and ran towards the piano. Siegel just walked up closer several more steps just to be ten feet away from Kira and the piano.

"Is it okay to touch it?" Kira looked at the man with worry in his eyes.

"Go right ahead. It's fine."

Kira climbed onto the chair and lifted the cover. It was his first time to see a piano, yet he knew what he was doing. It was almost like second nature to him. He reached out his little hand and touched the middle C note. Then E and then G. With all his effort he reach his fingers to touch that C chord. When he did it, Kira's eyes brightened and nearly made the room brighter than it already was.

Siegel smiled at him and caught Kira staring at him. "Can you teach me to play something?" Kira's face was almost too cute to reject and so Siegel walked up and sat down next to him.

"Since it's your first time I'll teach you something simple. See if you can keep up. Now this is a C scale, all white keys and none of the black." Siegel fingered the C scale and played it out for him to hear.

"Can you play me all the scales? I wanna hear them." The blond man chuckled at Kira's ambitiousness and obeyed. Within two minutes he played all the scales, in one octave, for him. "Wooow! That is so cool! Lemme hear a song! Please please pleeeeaaaase." Kira begged.

"Okay, okay. What kind of song do you want to hear."

"Anything! I just wanna hear something!" Kira smiled at him.

"Okay, let's see if I remember." He pondered for a moment and then lined his fingers into place. Took a deep breath and let the sound of Chopin Fantaisie op 66, come flowing out.

Kira was staring at the way he played, so relaxed and smooth. His fingers going up at an appropriate height then hitting back down on the white or black keys. His wrist movement going in ways that seemed almost as if floating in water. After about five minutes he finally ended.

ClapClapClapClapClapClap "That was amazing! Which key did you start on? What was the chord you started on? What's the song called?!" Kira was all up in Siegel's face, staring intensively.

"Well the song is called Chopin Fantaisie Op Sixty Six. Started on the note octave of Bb. And the key, if I remember, is C-sharp minor changing to D-flat major then switching back to C-sharp. That too much to take in?" He looked over at Kira but he was too focused on the piano.

"Otou-saaaan!" Siegel looked over at the door and then at the clock. It was already five in the afternoon.

"Kira, I must go now. Do you think you can stay by yourself or go find your parents later? My little girl wants to go home now. Oh! Unless you want to meet her." Kira looked up and he hopped down.

"Mr. Clyne! Thank you so much for your time and teaching me about the piano. I'm really glad that you did." Kira gave him the cheekiest smile ever. "I think I wanna stay here for now. I'll go look for my mom later."

_He completely disregarded the fact that I asked him if he wanted to meet my daughter. Oh well, it's okay._ Siegel thought. He continued to say to Kira, "Take care Kira. Maybe we'll see each other next time!" And with that Siegel Clyne was out the door.

Kira quickly scrambled onto the chair and laid his small hands on the black keys. He closed his eyes then…

Right when Siegel had exited the door of the main entrance he heard an EXACT replay of the opening of the Fantaisie Impromptu opening he just play no more than ten minutes ago. He stared wide-eyed at the door, shocked. It had to be Kira, there was no other person in that room except for him.

"Otou-san! Let's go home. It's getting cold." The pink haired girl tugged at her father's pants lightly.

"Shhh. Lacus, listen."

Lacus shut her mouth and listened to the sound. She was amazed that the smoothness and ability at how the song was played. It was almost better than her father's! She needed to know who played this, so elegantly and passionately.

When the sound suddenly stopped, Lacus bolted for the door. Jumping to reach the handle, her father reached it for her and she rushed in. Seeing the red door propped opened and the lights off disheartened her.

"Otou-san, who was playing that just now." Lacus questioned her father.

He bent down to eye level with her and told her, "A boy just your age." And with that he smiled and led her back outside and to their car. Lacus kept looking back every few steps hoping to see someone come out.

Unfortunately she didn't. Getting into the car and buckling her seatbelt her eyes looked disheartened. She looked out the window one last time and there she saw him, a little boy with brown hair running around a taller and older woman. The woman was smiling back at him as he was to her.

"Ah!" Lacus let out a silent peep and stuck her hand out only to touch the cold, freezing piece of glass in front of her.

And just like that, they started to become farther and farther away till they couldn't see a sign of each other.

Several minutes ago…

The song of Chopin Fantaisie Impromptu could still be heard. Kira let the sound of the piano take over him, and let his small fingers take play. With his keen sense of hearing, he suddenly heard his name being called out. "Kira! Kira Yamato, where are you!" It was his mom and her playful voice.

Kira stopped his playing and ran out the emergency back door. And there stood his mom looking for him relentlessly.

"Where have you been young man! I was looking all over for you." Kira gave her an innocent smile. His smile was so innocent that she squinted her eyes at him and tried to see through his smile. Being protected by the cuteness factor, she just let it slide. "Let's go home, the train should be here soon."

They started to walk around the building and soon got to the front. Kira's mom, Caridad Yamato, questioned Kira playfully, "So Kira, how on earth did you get out of my sight so fast?"

Looking up at his mother, he gave her a big smile and responded, "Like this!" and started running circles around his mother as quick as he could. He suddenly stopped and saw a black car that Siegel Clyne was getting into. He wanted to wave good-bye but Caridad just dragged him away.

For some odd reason it just felt like something or someone just walked out of his, so far, short life. As he held his mother's hand they walked to the train station and within a few minutes the train back to Okutama, Tokyo.

"So Kira, did you like the school?" Caridad looked down at her son, currently sitting on her lap, with her arms wrapped around his waist.

Kira just kept quiet. She was about to say something again till his sudden outburst of, "Let's get a PIANO!"

"A piano? Do you want to learn Kira?" Questioned the older woman. Kira violently nodded his head and his mother held his head to stop him from ruining his neck. "Okay, okay. We'll go find a good piano tomorrow, how's that?"

"I wanna long one!" Kira was never one to be spoiled but this was the first time he ever asked of something like this.

"A Grande? Well, since it is going to be your birthday soon, I suppose we can get you an early present." His mother smiled sweetly at him.

Kira's eyes brightened at the sound of the agreement, and Caridad never saw him like this before. It truly melted her heart at the sight of her son being so excited about a simple piano.

The next morning the six-year-old boy jumped onto his parent's beds. "Wake up wake up wake up!!" A blond little girl came near the front door of their bedroom, rubbing her eyes, trying to see what the entire ruckus was about.

The little boy sat on his father and used both his hands and squished his face together. "You guys promised!"

The married couple slowly got up and after about an hour of Kira pacing and twin sister, Cagalli, rubbing her eyes and sitting on her butt. They finally came out dressed and ready to go shopping for a new piano.

After walking out they walked to the train station to go to Ome (Pronounced Oh-meh) and into a Music store. The Yamato's weren't exactly poor but they were not supremely rich. Just wealthy enough to not be in middle class. Anyways they walked into the store and Kira's dad, Haruma Yamato, walked up to the man in a suit. They seem as if they were the best of friends, so friendly with each other.

"Kids say hello to Mori-jii-san. He used to be my best friend back in school. He is also the manager." Of course he did not have to explain manager, for twins were exceedingly smart for their age.

"Well, let the kids look around and see what they like, lets go to the back at have some tea. We have a lot of catching up to do." Mori walked into the back along with Haruma.

Caridad kneeled down to eye level with the two kids and told them, "Now be good and don't break anything. If you see anything you like, just tell us okay sweetie pies?" She gave them a heartwarming smile, patted them on the head, and went to the back.

When Caridad was gone, Kira turned to look at his sister, only to find her looking at string instrument twice her size. He walked up next to her and asked, "What's this?"

"Um… It says Cello."

"What a funny name. It's almost like saying hello." Cagalli ignored her brother and continued to look at the instrument. Ten minutes passed and she was still looking at it.

While she was mindlessly staring at the cello, Kira went off in search of the perfect piano. There were many stand up pianos and electronic pianos. There were a few Grande pianos but the quality of the sound just didn't impress him.

He wandered deeper and farther away from the front desk. And there it was, the ebony piano, stretching almost nine feet. To Kira it seemed as if it was the only piano worth looking at. He walked up next to the standing piece of work, tracing his fingers across smooth shell of the piano. He opened up the cover, although a little dusty, it made his heart beat faster and faster. Running his fingers along the genuine ivory keys he pressed a note.

That one note, told him almost everything about the piano. He didn't know how but he knew this one was the one he wanted. The sound was beautiful, and even one note seemed like an entire song. Looking around, he used his scrawny little body to the best of his ability and dragged a chair to the piano.

Because of his short fingers, he used both of his hands to start off the song with that powerful and forte Bb. And he took off.

"Huh? What's that sound?" Cagalli finished looking at the instrument she KNEW she wanted. She listened to the song and it sounded so beautiful. Without a second thought she ran to the source and with wide-eyes she saw her brother at the piano, playing his heart out.

She ran back and quickly as her feet could carry her, and slammed the backdoor open. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! Come QUICK!" Cagalli tried to catch her breath as she was yelling out for her parents.

She ran in and dragged them by their fingers, making them bend down and run at the same time, which was really hard. Right when they arrived, Caridad, Haruma, AND Mori's jaws literally dropped and their eyes widened. The sound was beautiful and moreover it was a little boy playing with such passion and skill that it was more surprising than that of a child prodigy.

Cagalli looked at her mother and quietly whispered, "Okaa-san…"

"Shh." She kindly responded to her daughter and picked her up. "Just listen."

Chills went up everyone's spines as Kira ended the piece. The ending felt so heart wrenching yet romantic. Kira looked up and took a deep breath, with that he ended the piece.

A moment of silence and Kira just sat there. He didn't get to finish the piece at the school, but he did now, and was satisfied. Momentarily he heard clapping from four other people. He turned and saw his entire family, plus Mori, clapping and smiling at him.

His little blond haired sister came running up to him and, BOP!, knocked him on the head. "Why didn't you tell me you could play so good?!" (Grammar mistake on purpose! Don't kill me!) the sibling chided him.

"Well I just learned yesterday, how could I tell you if I didn't really have then time?"

The grown-ups left the twins alone and held a conversation quietly. "Yesterday? Where on earth did he learn that yesterday?!" Haruma silently said.

"Anata don't you remember I took him to Sumi yesterday. He probably learned there." Caridad explained.

"Yea but it's only winter! There's supposed to be like no one there. Who could've showed him how to play that in just a couple of hours?"

"I think you have yourselves a child prodigy on your hands, Haruma." Mori laughed at his reaction.

Caridad joined him on his laughter then out of the blue, a beautiful bass sound came from the opposite direction. They looked at the piano only to find the twins gone, the three walked back to the front to be even more surprised.

Their daughter was playing the cello as if she had done it all her life, of course her life isn't even that long as of now, but it was a skill that cello players can only obtain after years and years of practice. She just acquired it in a few minutes. Kira, apparently, had found some books and instructions on how to play the cello and showed it to Cagalli. She picked it up right away and even learned how to play from the score within minutes!

"Well, looks like the married couple has finally create not one, but TWO prodigies at the same time. This is really weird." Mori chuckled at their shocked faces. It hasn't even reached noon and the two children had already learned to sight read and play from ear.

Mori was really impressed with the two and came up with an idea. "Listen Haruma, I have something that might interest you. Come here." Mori led the man to the storage room filled with boxes and different instruments all dusty and run-down. "Wait here." And with that Mori walked all the way down to the back of the room and opened a vault.

Soon he returned but with something in his hand. "Mori… This can't be… You can't! She's just a child. It's been with your family for… generations!"

"To have another line play this cello is my only dream. My cello days are over after that car crash. My kids aren't even the least bit interested in majoring in music, but your daughter. She has a chance to become great. Trust me Haruma, just take it."

Haruma looked at his best friend and he hesitantly reach out his hand and took the cello. "Thank you Mori. I'll never let her forget that this was yours."

"I'm sure you won't Haruma. Just take care of it, this Pedronelli was from the seventeen hundreds." (Don't look at me, my friend just told me to write this down, I don't know jack about cellos. Sorry )

"I'll give it to her when she's ready. You won't regret giving it to her, I promise you Mori." (God… sounds like he's going to die…) He took the cello and walked out the door along with Mori.

"Hey kids, put that stuff down. We should get goin-" Kira tugged on his pants with the 'what-about-me-look'.

"Oh yea I totally forgot. We came here to get YOU something. Which one do you like Kira." Of course Haruma knew the answer to that question, just wanted to see if he would answer.

"Say Mori, you think you could SELL me that piano?" Haruma turned to his best friend and saw a nod from him.

"I could, but this piano is pretty old. No one even knows about that piano whenever they come in here. I'd prefer it stay here because I have no idea on how to get it out of the back. It was already there when I moved in. I found it after I finished renovation of the store, so it's kind of stuck there." Mori explained as thoroughly as he could. As he explained he saw the little boy's face become even more heart wrenching than when he began.

"Sorry Kira, let's get another one then okay?" Caridad tried to sooth her little boy.

"But- but!"

"I know! How about this Kira. Mori-jii-san will allow you and only you to ever play that piano. You can come in anytime you want, I'll make a door especially for you and that piano. How's that?" Mori spoke to the sad little boy in third person.

"Really? Only for me?" Kira looked at him. Mori only nodded his head and right then Kira's eyes brightened up the entire room and hugged his leg. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Did you hear that daddy?"

"Yes I heard. Since you can't get that piano, how bout we get you a different one? One you can just play on at home? You too Cagalli. Go find a cello you like." And with that the two scrambled to their sections and started to make a ruckus about which one they should get.

Almost simultaneously Kira and Cagalli came back and dragged one of their parents and said, "This one!" The parents, including Mori, just laughed at the twins.

_Ten Years ago … OVER_

Cagalli and Kira discovered their passion in just a few days and already had their heart set on music. They still went to school and made friends and everything, for prodigies they were pretty normal students.

Cagalli had teenage boys come after her, but she was just interested in music. But then she met her match, or so she thinks, at a competition and completely fell in love with him. Athrun Zala was his name. Fellow cello player and they started to spend more and more time with each other. They were both a bit shy with each other, but it just didn't seem Cagalli's personality to be shy. She had created a reputation with the previous boys of being very blunt about not liking them. She still roughs around like the tom-boy she is, but her feminine side always shows up with Athrun by her side.

They don't know it yet, but everyone can see they're bound to end up with each other.

As for Kira, he was a shy boy who didn't talk very much. Did exceeding well in school and got scholarships from all of the world. Every since that one day in Sumi Gakuen, he's been inspired to go there ever since.

Although he was quiet all the girls considered him as a mysterious type of person. He got tons of love letters a day, but wasn't interested in those. Once he claimed that all he would need was music, and that will make him happy forever.

But boy, he should know that once university hits, nothing is the same forever.

つづく

* * *

みんな、私のストリー読んで本当にありがとう。自分の心からとても貨車しています。多分このメセジーを読めませんけど、「ありがとうとRアンドRをしてください」と　言いたい。

I just wanted to say thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. And from the bottom of my heart I'm really thankful. I know some of you can't read that message so I'm just translating it. And I just wanted to say thanks and R&R please. :D

If I get more motivation I might update faster. Right now, reading all this Gundam Seed Kira and Lacus stuff has really gotten me going.

Notes: I know rushed the relationship thing with Athrun and Cagalli, but I wanted to show that he also became best friends with Kira. Also because I wanted to focus more on the Kira and Lacus stuff more than I focus on them. They'll be times where they're there, but I really want to focus on them two… cuz they're my FAVORITE couple! So read and review, don't have to leave a long message, just say something. :D

Thanks!

**BEWARE: FUTURE LEMONS WILL BE IN THIS STORY. I KNOW THERE ISN'T A LOT OF KxL LEMONS OUT THERE SO I DECIDED FOR THIS STORY THERE WILL BE A ONE OR TWO... OR MAYBE A FEW. SO FOR ALL YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO READ THOSE LEMONS REVIEW AND THE MORE I GET THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE. THE FASTER I UPDATE THE FASTER I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE THAT LEMON! :D **

**R AND R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sumi Gakuen's Duet**_

Summary: Sumi Gakuen School of Music, one of the most prestigious music schools in Japan. It all happened during one winter that I was inspired to go to this school. Ever since I saw HER singing on that stage, so heartfelt and beautifully, it made me fall in love with music. But, maybe I didn't fall in love with the music… maybe I fell in love with HER. Kira POV (for summary, so I can show you how he feels). KxL. Other characters too. R&R :D

Meru: Thanks to all those who reviewed on chapter one. I started this chapter right after the first, like literally. Well here chapter two. If people think SGD is like rearranging GSD, its not. I just felt like putting sumi because of my ink bottle :D I'm going to pick up the lacus and kira action early in this chapter so PAY ATTENTION!!

My mistake on the first note of Chopin's Fantaisie I think it was Ab not Bb.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed of Gundam Seed Destiny.

Thanks for your review **Cyberdemon**. :D I really appreciate your review.

**plaquette**: I'm not full Japanese but I am one fourth Japanese. My mommie is half.

_Italics- full paragraphs are dream sequences. /Sentences are thoughts /or something else /emphasis_

**Bold- Change in setting/scene**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_It was dark and nothing could be seen. A young man standing in the middle of the darkness, lost and trying to find out what the HECK is going on. _

_All of a sudden a light appeared in the middle of no where and the man shielded his eyes from the blinding brightness. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at the person in front of him. _

"_Who are you?" He subconsciously spoke out to her. "Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" _

_He was astounded at her features. Her soft pink hair glowing in the light. Her small and fragile body in a pastel pink dress. All he could not see were her eyes._

"_Kira!" He saw her smile. "Come this way!" She took off in the other direction of him and her form getting smaller._

"_Wait!" Kira tried to run after her. "Wait I need to know your name! WAIT!!"_

"AH!" Kira woke up in his bed panting. He sat up and clutched his head, trying to remember who she was but with no luck. _Who is she? I've been dreaming about her so much this past week…_ He stared at his room, boxes that contained his stuff, still stacked neatly. There was a piano in the middle of the living room and a kitchen, a TV screen, also a table to eat and do stuff.

It was seven in the morning and Kira let out a sigh. Its been a week since he moved into Sumi Gakuen's Scholarship Wing. Yes, people who get scholarships get the special treatment. Just kidding, the place maybe a rural area but there are tons of apartments around the about three to four stories high that are specially made so that they're sound proof. Everyone has a roommate and they have enough room, but just that Kira has a bit bigger housing than them.

Along with his sister, they both got a scholarship except Cagalli decided to stay with Athrun. _I told her she totally likes him. But all she does is hit me. Look at her, she's the one living with him now! Or maybe they have a secret relationship that they think I don't know about. They think I'm really stupid… _

Kira took more boxes into his room and started to unpack. And a few hours later he sighed for the twentieth time. Fell back onto his bed and started to think about that girl again._ I wonder if I'll ever meet her._

Knock Knock "Hm?" He walked up to the front door and asked, "Who is it?" Right when he opened the door, he was shocked to see who it was. Or more so, who the heck was she.

The thing that stunned him the most was that, the girl had pink hair and looked very similar to the girl in his dreams. "And you are?"

"Lacus. Lacus Clyne. Nice to meet you…" The girl greeted him.

"K-kira. Kira Yamato. Um. Sorry for me asking but do you have the wrong wing?" Kira questioned her. He didn't remember being paired up with a roommate, more or less a girl.

"This is the address right? Well, the headmaster told me to hand you this." She smiled sweetly at him, and Kira's face immediately turned hot.

He opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Kira Yamato,_

_I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but as of right now we are full on rooms and there is no other place I can put this young lady. She is the daughter of a very good friend of mine, and I've known you since you were young so I trust you enough to let her stay with you. Now there is a room right across from your room but there is not mattress or anything for that matter, yet. Now being the gentleman that I KNOW you are, I expect you to let her have your bed. I'm sure that you two will get along with each other very well. Take care and if I hear anything bad from her I will punish you. Have a nice rest of the summer Kira._

_Sincerely, _

_Principal Najimi_

"Uh... ha…" Kira look up from the paper and straight at her and saw her suitcase behind her. "Here I'll help you with your stuff."

"It's okay I got it." She turned around to grab the handle.

"No I insist. It looks really heav- ah!" Right when she tried to pull the bag up with all her might, she lost the grip and her back hit Kira's chest making them both come falling down.

"Itte…" Kira rubbed the back of his head and slowly opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" He propped himself on his elbows and checked to see if she was okay.

He felt her move and turn around. He was glad she was okay and right when he was about to say something, his voice got caught in his throat. Even Lacus was speechless.

Lacus' face was right if front of Kira's, they were barely an inch away from each other, almost every part of their (front) bodies were connected. Kira's amethyst eyes met Lacus' cerulean orbs and subconsciously, they both started to lean towards each other, and closer… (You all know it's not going to happen so fast… -,-)

Boom Right away Kira and Lacus look at her suitcase. To make such a big sound they both looked back at each other, this time within a distance, and started to laugh.

Kira, being the gentleman that he was, helped her get up and leaned down to pick up her suitcase. Kira was surprised at how heavy it was, but it was just one suitcase, with all her stuff inside. He had like boxes of stuff and she had one. He started to wonder how on earth she got it here but soon brushed it off.

"Let me take you to your room. Your room is just across from mine so its on the right. There's only one bathroom and that's the last door in the hallway. Everything else is out here." He brought her to her room, and it was literally deserted.

Lacus looked at Kira confused and as if reading her mind, "Oh. As for the sleeping stuff and the cupboards, the things won't come till tomorrow so you'll just have to stick with my bed."

"If I sleep there, where are you going to sleep Yamato-san?" Lacus questioned him.

Kira shuddered at the 'Yamato-san' and told her, "Please, just call me Kira. I think I can get some blankets or something and sleep on them. Since there's no sofa either…"

"Can I see your room?" Kira led her request to his room and opened his door. Inside was a queen sized bed with a closet and drawers, you know, your typical semi-master bedroom sort of. Then a thought shot into Lacus' mind and she blushed hotly. "Well, Kira… I-I have a suggestion where we're both comfortable… But you might think…"

Kira caught on and immediately responded, "No way! I mean, it's not that I have anything against you Ms. Clyne but-" Lacus stuck her face, again, really close to Kira.

"Lacus."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Lacus." She smiled her beautiful smile and spoke up again. "I don't really mind, I mean, it is your bed after all. You offered it to me so it's the least I can do. It's big enough for each of us to sleep on one side, so I don't really mind at all."

"If you really don't… No way! I mean we just met each other and…"

Lacus giggled at Kira's reaction and told him, "We're going to be roommates from now on aren't we? We might as well start it off as close friends."

"Ah…" Kira agreed but that didn't mean that he was going to sleep in the same bed as her. I mean he had values too! "I don't think it's a good idea, so I'll just sleep on the floor. I'll be fine…La-lacus." He stuttered at the sound of her name.

Once again Lacus smiled at him and thanked him. "Well, I'm going unpack some stuff and put it into the closet."

"Oh!" Kira blushed hotly at the sound of showering, "N-no. I-it's fine. I mean this place if h-half yours n-now." Kira returned her smile with one of his own.

As he smiled Lacus thought _He looks so cute when he smiles._ Within a second she realized what she just thought and quickly thanked him and rushed into her room, then shut the door.

Kira thought _How weird… _He let it go and went straight for the piano,_ Clyne…Where have I heard that name before? Why does she make me so nervous? Could it be that- No. It can't, I have to focus on my music right now._

Inside Lacus had hit her back gently against her door, then slowly slid down. _Why is my heart beating so fast… I've never felt this before. Why is it happening now, I can't have this now, not when I promised myself. _Lacus took a deep breath and right when she opened her suitcase, she heard a muffled sound coming from the living room. She couldn't hear it very well, so she opened the door. Right when that door opened the sound of the piano playing just made her fall in love with music all over again.

If she remembered correctly, the song he was playing was Chopin Etude Winter Wind. She walked near the living room only to find Kira playing the piano. The sound was beautiful and there were no echoes because of the carpeted walls.

Kira didn't notice her standing there and just continued to play. The song seemed dark and all the minors made it seem of darker. The song seemed dark yet, it was full of Kira's emotions, Lacus could tell just by listening.

After the song ended, which was about four minutes, they just stood there for a minute or so. Kira just sat there and Lacus just stood. After a while Lacus got the courage and started to clap. "That was beautiful Kira."

The boy turned around and asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"The entire time." She walked towards him and sat next to him. "You're really good. It's no wonder you got that scholarship."

"Heh. There are tons of people who're a lot better than me. There's a lot more talent too."

"You're too modest Kira. Do you like Chopin?"

"Yea, the first song I played was Chopin's Fantaisie. It was a while ago since I first played it. Would you like to hear?" Kira offered and looked over at her. All Lacus gave him was a smile.

He took that as a yes and yet again started on that familiar Ab octave. His fingers, way different from when he was small, ran across the keys.

Lacus closed her eyes and it reminded her of that one time, twelve years ago. Kira finished up the song, and when the last note hit he looked over at Lacus. "Did you like it?"

Lacus nodded a yes. They continued talking and just enjoying each others company. Still both sitting on the chair in front of the piano, they continued to talk about each other, not minding each others closeness. Here and there they just laughed, Kira played some songs for her and soon it was way past the afternoon. (A/N: Who knew people can talk for like three hours o.o.)

Grumble Both Kira and Lacus blushed at the sounds of their stomachs growling. They looked at each other, then at the clock, hanging on the wall in front of them. "Wow, time passed by so fast. It's already three too."

Lacus just sat there and looked pretty. "What do you suppose we should do?"

Kira turned to the side and got up. He then faced Lacus and asked her, "How bout we celebrate? You know for becoming roommates? I know how to make a mean chicken alfredo."

Again, all Lacus did was smile but then her smile soon faded. "Where are we going to buy the stuff?"

"I know this place pretty well so I know where to get everything. I used to come here a lot when I was a kid, do you want to come with me?" He held out his hand and in response she grabbed it.

"Let me go get my purse." She ran into her room and shuffled through her stuff, and threw some things inside and went out. There she saw Kira putting on his shoes and she walked up next to him to put on her boots.

He opened the door for her and Lacus walked out into the light, shielding her eyes and looking in the sky, she soon turned around, smiled and said, "Which way?"

And with that Kira led her into the town area. It wasn't very populated with people, but everyone who went to school at Sumi Gakuen just made the place seem much livelier. There were many students around the campus playing their instruments quietly, but it seemed as if they were all put together. All the sounds, sounded as one. (A/N: CHEESY)

They walked from the University down to the town and it took, maybe about twenty minutes to get there. There were stands with groceries, stores, etc. It didn't take them long to gather all the ingredients they were looking for. After getting all the stuff, Kira held all the bags and let Lacus hold a smaller one, since Kira's a gentleman. :D

On the way back Kira asked her a few questions, "So Lacus, what's your major?"

"I want to be a singer." Lacus answered him.

Kira was shocked at her major and retorted back with, "Really? Isn't a bit challenging to major in that?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't actually care about becoming famous. I just want to get my song out to one person." She looked up into the orange sky almost as if in a trance.

While walking Kira just stared at her, _she's so selfless. She doesn't even care about becoming famous and yet more than half the people who go to Sumi want to make it big._ "So who is this person?"

She looked back at him and she let out a little giggle and a blush. Kira looked a little lost so she answered him, "You may think I'm silly after I tell you this, but don't laugh!"

"Why would I laugh?" He questioned her, trying to dig for information.

"Well, I don't know who he is." Right then Lacus prepared herself for laughter. But she didn't get it, so she looked over at him, he seriously wasn't laughing. Everyone she told had laughed at her comment. "Why aren't you laughing?" It was as if she wanted him to laugh at her.

He looked over to her and said, "I don't think it's funny at all. Besides, I'm sorta the same too." Lacus tilted her head in confusion, and Kira continued to explain. "Well, when I was little I saw a little girl singing here. Just a regular song, none of that opera stuff. I was about to go look for her but then I got stopped by someone. I never seem to remember his name though. But now all I want to do is go on that stage and play for her and hope she hears it." Kira turned to her and smiled.

Lacus was touched at the fact that she wasn't alone on the fact that she too wanted to find someone from her childhood. "So do you want to become famous?"

Kira laughed at the thought. "You know, I never actually pictured myself becoming famous. The farthest I could picture myself was just playing and showing other people that piano doesn't just play boring classical. It can play anything you can imagine. So I guess not, I don't think I want to become famous."

They talked for a bit more and soon they reached their living quarters, or their temporary home. It was already past five o'clock at night and both of them were super hungry. As they walked in they took off their shoes, and Kira put all the stuff on the counter.

Kira walked up to Lacus and took the bag in her hand and said to her, "How bout you go take a nice long bath. It's been a long day since you arrived, so you deserve it."

"But what about-"

Lacus was cut off by Kira, "What about me? Well, I'm going to make our little celebration dinner so either way I'm going to sweat. Might as well wait till after dinner. So go."

He pushed her away as she said, "Okay…" She walked into her room and shuffled for her clothes. When she found them and grabbed her towel, she walked out and there she saw Kira putting the pot over the water and turned on the fire. He then pulled out the pasta and cut open the top and set it next to the boiling water.

She watched him do his work for a while and soon after, he caught her looking. All he did was give her a simple smile, but all she did was turn hot at the fact he caught her watching and quickly she ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself, _Why is my face so red? _She started touch her hot cheeks and it felt like a hundred degrees in an air conditioned bathroom. _I just met him and I feel like I've known him for so long._

She tried to brush off that fact but she just couldn't get it off her mind. Even as she was taking off her clothes, washing her body, even as she was trying to _relax_ in the bath. As she was drying herself, she thought about her past. All her life, she led herself to believe that the boy she heard years ago would be the one for her, but she could never get around to finding him, so she gave up in high school and tried to move on. She was half successful, she was able to shove that part of her memories into a deep part of her mind, yet she could never seem to move on.

Ever since that day she heard him, this memory came rushing back into her. She did her best to shake it off and went off to dry herself. As she walked out, she smelled a very pleasant surprise waiting for her.

And there was Kira, setting up the table and placing the plates on the hard wood surface. But the weird thing was that the lights were dimmed half way, and there were candles on the side of the tables. _This is a shock. Almost feels like… like a… date?!_ Her eyes shock wide open and tried to recompose herself. She walked into her room and placed her clothes into a basket in her closet.

Right when she opened the door, she saw Kira walk out of his room in a pair of loose, baggy, blue plaid pajama pants and a loose-fitting white shirt.

He saw her look at him strange so he responded, "Uh, I just thought it would be better if we both were wearing sleep clothes to eat dinner. You know, so it wouldn't be so weird."

"Why does everything look so… romantic?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Ah! N-no! It isn't like that! I just thought that when people eat stuff like this, it's usually you know… sorta dark." Kira tried to explain himself. Although it was a pretty sad excuse, she accepted it anyways.

They sat down in front of each other and at the same time they said, "Itadakimasu!"

Kira let Lacus take a bite out of her plate before he went on. He saw her eyes look upwards, probably trying to think about the taste. Suddenly her eyes popped open and looked down at the food. She told him, "This is surprisingly good. You don't seem like the type to cook."

"Really?" He dug his fork into the plate of pasta and stuffed it into his mouth. "I just had to learn how to cook when my parents were always traveling. Left me and my sister at home. Guess they always trusted me… more me than my sister. Especially at the stove…"

Lacus giggled at his remark and then she realized. "Sister? Is she younger or older?"

"We're twins but on the birth certificate, it says I'm the older sibling but she keeps denying it. She keeps saying that the nurses wrote it wrong."

"She sound like a really fun person."

"She is. She goes to this school too, but she has a half scholarship here and lives in a different section of town. I think she's living with Athrun now, silly sister, thinks I don't know that she's going out with my best friends." Kira chuckled at the thought. "Don't you think they're screaming 'We're going out!' when she says Athrun is going to room with her for the next… three to four years?"

Lacus laughed. "That does sound like it." She continued to dig into her dinner and before they knew it, they were done with their dinner. After putting the dishes into the sink they sat behind the kitchen counter, which enabled them to sit in front of the television. It was a while before they actually got up, so during that interval they were watching some sappy soap opera.

Just when the cliché soap opera was over, Kira was about to get up but then he felt something warm and heavy fall onto his shoulders. He looked over and saw the pink haired girl's head lying on his shoulder sound asleep. He smiled at her sleeping face and shook her shoulder in attempt to wake her up.

All she did was turn to her right and bury her face into his chest. Kira immediately blushed and decided it was best not to wake her up. It wasn't too late but it was near nine o'clock so he thought _I guess she's an early sleeper. _He slowly turned to his left and slipped his right arm under her two legs, his left arm wrapped her back leaving his hand on the left side of her ribcage. He hoisted her up lightly and he was shocked, _Wow. She's really light! Not that she looked fat or anything but I could kinda guess through the way her dress… Ah! What am I thinking! STOP!_

He walked towards his own room and set her on his bed. After putting a blanket over her, he went to his cupboard and took out a towel and went to the bathroom.

Less than an hour later, Lacus finally woke up. Looking around she saw random things on the wall, things like pianists concert posters to the hottest singer of all time, Utada Hikaru (A/N: SHE'S LIKE MY HERO!) What caught her eye the most was a couple of pictures on his bedside table. There was a picture of a woman holding two babies in her arms and a man by her side. She looked closely and one had amethyst eyes and the other had light brown eyes.

She assumed that was a picture of the post-birth of Kira and his sister. Next to it was a more updated picture of them and Lacus looked clearly at his parents and his sister. _They look like very nice people. _She set the frame down and then she saw another that was a little bigger than the rest of the pictures. It was sitting on top of his drawer and next to a large golden trophy. She walked up to it and looked at the engraving it said:

_Kira Yamato First Place_

_Chopin Competition of 20XX_

_Won on July 14, 20XX_

(A/N: No idea if a trophy says something like this. I've only won medals.)

_Wow, the Chopin competition. He must really like Chopin considering he knows a lot of his songs. _She looked over at the picture residing next to the trophy and saw a bunch of people in front of a large and breath catching scenery smiling. She saw Kira in the middle getting a headlock from a blue-haired boy and he seemed to be enjoying himself, no matter the circumstances.

She set the picture back down and right then she heard the door open and a topless Kira came walking in. His towel was hanging over his head, water still dripping from his hair. Then as one drop of water fell onto his tanned body, Lacus' eyes trailed down along with it. She caught herself before Kira could and immediately chided herself in her mind for doing such a thing.

Kira noticed her standing there and he started to talk to her, "So you're awake, thought you were an early sleeper."

"No I don't usually sleep at this time. It's a little early don't you think?" (A/N: It may not seem early, but it is for me!)

Kira agreed with her. Right then Kira's eyes darted to the clock and then brightened, "I know what we can do!" He shuffled through his closet and brought out what seemed like a blanket. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. "Follow me!"

Outside they walked through the woods and for a few minutes all they could see was the light coming from the flash light and tall trees that surrounded them. Lacus heard Kira say, "Close your eyes, this is supposed to b a surprise."

She obeyed his command and walked with her hand on his shoulder. Resisting the temptation to cheat, she put her free hand over her eyes and clamped them tightly together. "Just a couple more minutes. We're almost there." She heard him say.

Suddenly she bumped into his back, but she still kept her hand over her eyes. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet, keep them closed but you can move your hand." He grabbed her hand and walked towards their destination.

As they walked Lacus could feel the soft surface, and the weird feeling that slipped in between her toes. She felt a slight wind pick up and she could smell something salty and wet. "You can open your eyes now."

She slowly opened her eyes and there she saw the most beautiful scenery on earth. The full moon was shining brightly just above the ocean, and the soft wind made small ripples in the ocean. Then a funny thought hit her. If there was a full moon, why weren't the waves going crazy?

As if he read her mind Kira started to explain, "This place is a special place where only people who live in that Wing are allowed to go to. I mean we can bring people and stuff but we would have to blindfold them all the way. I bet you're wondering why this place has barely any waves during a full moon. To my knowledge, I heard from the previous tenant in this wing, that the current the moon causes gets blocked off by a rock. You see the cliff there and over there? I think it's suppose to stretch that wide. So then the current doesn't flow through as strong."

Lacus nodded her head as if she understood every word he said. "Wait previous tenant? If there was someone here last year where are they now? Didn't you say we get to stay here till we graduate?"

"That's a good question. Yes we do get to stay here until we graduate, but the last tenant using this place was almost three years ago. The people who get the Udoku scholarship, in other words a full scholarship, get to use this Wing. But you have to know that to even _qualify_ for the scholarship you have to have the honed skill, pure talent, and the determination to qualify. Every year there are impressive applicants that can probably do better than half the teachers here, but something about them just doesn't make it past the first round. Its been know that every six year interval there is at least _one_ student that makes it. It's hardly ever heard of that there are two more or less one."

Lacus looked at Kira and surprised by his explanation. "Who knew that getting a scholarship was so hard. I guess that I'm sitting to a soon-to-be world famous pianist here." She smiled sweetly at Kira.

"No, there's a lot of people out there who're better than me. I was just lucky that I passed the qualifications." Kira tried to be modest but Lacus didn't accept his modesty. He tried to change the subject by saying, "I have a blanket for us to sit on so we don't get sand in our clothes."

He spread the green blanket and allowed her to sit on it first. After she sat on the large blanket Kira followed her, both on their backs and hands near their sides. Subconsciously, Lacus started to move her hand and a sudden shock came through her and moved away immediately. She figured that it was Kira's hand and hoped that he didn't notice. Oh, but he noticed all right. His face was burning red and his heart was beating a million miles per second.

Kira decided to bring up another conversation, so he started off first, "So where's your family? Do they live close by?"

(A/N: Going to split up the next parts into smaller paragraphs so you don't wear out your eyes. It's not regular formation but I know what people do. Even I get tired of long ss paragraphs)

"No. My dad lives in America helping out with a new film that's being produced. Don't remember what its called but he was offered to compose everything. As for my mom…" Lacus clenched her teeth, but soon relaxed. "My mom died a few years after I was born, she was killed by a drunk driver and driven off the cliff. I never really remembered her but I used to always hear stories about how great a person she was from my dad. After all the stories I heard from him made me wonder, 'Will I ever be as great as she is?'"

Lacus clenched her teeth and went on, "It made me envious of my father that got to spend so much time for her, and I didn't even get the time of day to even remember her. I remembered from his stories that no matter what happened she was the one that made everyone feel better and she was like the strongest one out of all of them. I just felt tha-that I-" Tears started to well up in her eyes and she tried to blink them back. She used her left hand to wipe away the tears quickly so Kira couldn't see.

Even if Kira didn't see, he could tell by the quivering of her voice. He moved his left hand over to grab her right and told her, "You know being strong and trying to be strong are two completely different things. No one can ever be strong enough to withstand their deepest emotions. But trying to be strong is not what everyone thinks it should be." Kira let go of her hand and sat up, using his hands for support to hold him up, and he continued, " Even if I don't know who she is, every single time that she seemed strong, she was probably the weakest. She didn't want anyone looking down at her, and just wanted people to look up to her."

Kira just looked into the endless ocean and went on. "When she needed a shoulder to cry on, she couldn't because no one expected it from her. Having the courage not to cry shows a lot of strength. But if you ask me, I think even more strength comes from people who have the courage to cry. So I guess what I'm trying to say, just let yourself go. Crying is just bring you one more step to recovery." He turned to her and gave her a soft smile.

She sat up and saw his handsome face glowing in the fading moonlight, and the soon it started to blur with even more tears. Her bottom lip started to quiver and right when the moon disappeared into the ocean, only the sounds of Lacus' muffled cries into Kira's shirt could be heard within them and all of nature.

つづく

* * *

Meru: Wow, sorry that update took so long. I was just drawing up a lot of sketches of how the map looks. It was just so confusing about where places should go and how long it would take to get there etc. I resisted the temptation of adding a lot of notes so if you had any questions just ask me. I tried to make the ending of this chapter as un-sappy as possible. This scene just brings them closer than ever, and the next chapter will feature other stuff. I haven't really thought about it yet but yea. I'll try to update within a week. But I hardly doubt it cuz of stuff.

でも私は一生懸命頑張ります！

このストリーはりーヴぃウーをし続けて下さい。私これからも頑張ります！だからお願いします!

**LEMON SCENES: As for the perverts who are interested in lemons, give me a place where you want one of these steamy scenes to take place. I'm trying to take things a little slower and not just jump into a lemon scene in the beginning of the story. So for those who are aching for a lemon, please try to wait a few more chapters. I don't know when there is going to be one, but in the near future there will definitely be one.**

PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL GIVE ME MORE INCENTIVE TO WRITE IF YOU REVIEW. AND IF YOU HAVE STORIES PLEASE UPDATE TO GIVE ME EVEN MORE INCENTIVE TO WRITE. :D

Meru: Lol, I'm talking about you cyberdemon.


	3. A Day at the Beach

Sumi Gakuen's Duet

_**Sumi Gakuen's Duet**_

Summary: Sumi Gakuen School of Music, one of the most prestigious music schools in Japan. It all happened during one winter that I was inspired to go to this school. Ever since I saw HER singing on that stage, so heartfelt and beautifully, it made me fall in love with music. But, maybe I didn't fall in love with the music… maybe I fell in love with HER. Kira POV (for summary, so I can show you how he feels). KxL. Other characters too. R&R :Dx

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of the characters. All I own is stuff. :D

Meru: Well thanks to the people who read my story :D not sure if people are actually reading it but I really hope you guys review more. Even if you take the time to say "update!" I would appreciate it. More review more people read :D pplllzz.

**Zero'N'Over: **Well, I'm pretty sure there are plenty of grammar mistakes in the story, but I didn't take the time to edit it. I just wanted to get it out there. As for the flow of vocab, I tried to make it good because what I peeved most about other people's stories were their extreme bluntness. No build up nor rising action or anything. A lot was pretty much straight-forward and precise.

**Animeboy-12: **I've never seen la corda d'oro or w/e but I have my own music background and ideal school :D.

Regarding the story I have considered a few things. You just have to read to find out. I'm not sure where the story is leading me to go but I will do my best :D

Someone pmed me with a request of a title… I personally don't care about opening titles, but I guess it could summarize what the chapters are about. So hope you'll like the chapter.

WARNING! This chapter is almost _**PURE**_ fluff. So just be warned, there might not be a lot of plot development here. The story is just beginning.

**A Day at the Secret Beach**

It's been three weeks since they moved in together and now that the entire summer has officially ended, it was time for the biggest moment of their college experience.

Opening Ceremony. (AN: lol. Not sure if it's true but w/e)

The principal came in and made his so-called 'inspirational' speech, and it was a very boring one at that. Almost everyone in the auditorium wanted fall asleep and some people wanted so much to drop dead, but no! They stood up to the challenge and every single student struggled to stay alive and awake, soon after the horrendous torture of the opening speech it was time for the next round. The head of each department made a small speech about who they were, what they were in charge of, and what they expect of the students of their department. There were only two heads that were missing from the opening speech. The head of the piano department, and the vocal department were the only ones missing.

Right then everyone heard a slap that was so loud that literally everyone was cringed at the sharpness of the sound. There came a blonde man flying across the stage and face first, hit the podium and nearly broke it. A woman with light brown hair came storming out with a face that was as red as a tomato. Her fists were clenched tightly and with every step, the students, plus the teachers, were almost cowering with fear.

The blonde got up rubbing his face of where the red, glowing, hand mark laid. "Come on Murrue, there no way to act that way. It's just a little shameless flirting." He held up his hands. (AN: For people that don't know how to pronounce her name, it's _Mah-ryu)_

"Mu, I've had it with you! WE'RE OVER!" Murrue left the stage in anger. Mu looked at her, but he didn't seem the least bit worried.

He turned to the crowd of students and just waved at them and stumbled after his supposed ex-girlfriend.

Near the back was were Kira and Lacus stood because they had came in a little late because they lived a little farther than everyone else in the school. Lacus whispered to Kira, "Do they always do that? He doesn't look the least bit worried that she just ended their relationship."

Kira literally had like a sweat-drop on his head and responded to her question, "It's been like that ever since they started teaching here. You don't have to doubt their skills as the head, because they are really good. But you might question their relationship… Mu is a little, how do you say it. It's always been his nature to flirt. I think Ramius-san was the only girl who could resist his flirty demeanor. No idea what they see in each other, but I guess Mu is just like that. They've been together for a while, and everyone who's been here knows that they always break up then get back together." He sighed at the description of Mu.

"Why do you call your teacher Mu? Isn't that a bit… informal?"

"I've known him for a while already. He was introduced to my parents when he got accepted into Sumi, and they got along pretty well, so I've known him for a while." He explained to Lacus as simply as he could.

Lacus then pondered for a moment then continued to question, "Was he special or anything? I mean only he was introduced to your parents and no one else? That's a little strange." She looked a little confused, but it made Kira chuckle at her baffled face.

"Well yea, he is sort of special I guess. Mu was the previous person who received the scholarship, even though he's a little older, he didn't know about this school until his second year in college. His parents couldn't afford to pay his tuition so he applied for the scholarship. Though he got rejected the first time, he worked so hard that he finally won the scholarship. I think he's like twenty-eight or nine now. Not sure."

Her eyes looked a little surprised, "He got the job as Head after three years? Amazing."

"He may not look like it, but he really is good." The drama was over and all the students were starting to exit. It was surprising that second, third, and fourth years were there as well. Apparently to Kira, all the students only go for the beating of Mu. They said it always happens every year, who knows if it's posed or not.

"So what happens now?" They both walked out into the sunlight, side by side, wondering what to do next.

Kira rubbed his chin for a second and tried to find an answer to her question. "Since today is the last day until classes start, how bout we go to our little private spot and take a little swim." Lacus immediately agreed with him and he grabbed her hand and ran back.

The two friends grabbed their swimming outfits and changed into them. Even though they're like best friends, they still have a slight embarrassment towards each other so they put clothes over their swimsuits. At the exact same time, they came out of their rooms with a towel in one hand, and other stuff in the opposite hand. Lacus was holding suntan oil and a pair of sunglasses. Kira had the same blanket from the last time they went, plus a backpack hanging over his shoulder.

"Here, put your stuff in here. We can get some stuff to drink and bring it with us." Kira shuffled through the cupboards and the refrigerator. After he got what they needed he went out the front door wearing his flip-flops, and there was Lacus waiting for him in a tight white shirt and short-short jeans. He took a few seconds to look her up and down, but he mentally slapped himself for doing such an indecent thing to his new best friend.

Lacus saw her brown-haired friend turn away, and she only walked up to him and asked him, "Are you ready to go?" Kira nodded in agreement and they started to walk into the forest.

The luscious green forest provided them the shade they desired, especially for the hot weather. Although summer was nearly over, the transition into the fall was still far off. As they walked further into the forest they could feel everything get a little cooler and from time to time there was a slight breeze in the direction of the ocean.

Soon the two walked into the blinding light, covering their eyes trying to get used to the light. Kira pulled out the blanket and spread it on top of the sand near the shade. Although the two of them were friends, Lacus was still a little subconscious around each other. Kira just took off his shirt, leaving himself in his swimming shorts, which were a combination of colors blue and white. He wasn't embarrassed since he went swimming with his friends a lot this summer, so he was used to it by now.

While he was taking off his shirt, Lacus was checking him out. Kira wasn't super buff but he wasn't skinny like a stick either, he has muscles in all the right places. To sum it up, he has a body of a GOD! Even better than A&F models!! Anyways… Her eyes trailed down his chest and stopped at his soft lined yet visible six-pack. (AN: FAINT!! T-T) This time Lacus caught herself before Kira had noticed, and turned around. When Kira looked over at her, he had a confused look on his face and wondered what happened to her because she looked really flushed. Worried about her, he spoke up, "Lacus, are you okay?"

She turned around and answered him as best as she could without stuttering, "I-I'm fine. You go ahead first, I'll be there in a second." She gave him an encouraging smile and taking her request, he went off to the clear blue water. Kira let his feet sink into the soft warm sand and soon he felt the soggy cold sand.

He dipped his foot into the water a little bit, but immediately retracted because of its freezing temperature. "Dang, it's really cold." Wondering if Lacus was ready yet he turned around, "Lacus are you-" Kira's eyes bulged at the sight of Lacus taking off her clothes. (AN: Gets a little bit perverted here)

As she crossed arms to the hem of her shirt, Kira saw her push her breast together. The way her body arched nearly made Kira faint, and he could totally feel his entire body heat up more than the sun already had. It was almost as if everything were in slow motion, as Lacus raised her shirt above her head and her breasts made a little bounce as they were released. She slipped the white shirt off and let her beautiful light pink hair slide out of the hole. The brunette could feel a bloody nose coming up since he started to feel a little dizzy, never the less Kira continued to gap at her. She finished folding her shirt and placed it in the middle of the blanket, along with where Kira had put his stuff as well. By now, Kira's heart was going so fast he felt that he could black out from high blood pressure.

Then right when Lacus started slip off her shorts, she heard a splash and when she looked Kira was nowhere to be seen. Now it was her turn to make a funny face to herself and she quickly slid off the jeans, put them in the center and jogged to the water. Dipping her foot into the water, just like Kira, she quickly withdrew.

Underwater, Kira was starting to calm down and his body started to cool down as well. When he felt ready to face Lacus, he surfaced and turned around. There she was in her light pink bikini, slowly walking deeper into the water. The brunette tried really hard not to check her out, suddenly a thought hit him and he grinned evilly. Right when he dived underwater, Lacus saw a head dunk into the water and just assumed it was Kira. Ignoring that, she used all her courage and took one more step into the icy water.

Lacus let out a sigh and thought to herself, _This is going to take me all day if I keep taking a tiny step every five minutes._ While she was arguing with herself she couldn't see the distinct outline of Kira swimming up to her. Once he got close to her he put his feet on the ground but still kept himself submerged underwater. Keeping his hands on his knees he prepared himself for the underwater attack.

While Lacus was still having a subconscious battle, she didn't notice right in front of her, even if he was underwater. Right when she decided to take one big step, Kira jumped out of the water, creating a huge wave of water to come towards her.

Eyes wide in shock, she sucked in her breath and looked away as the wave came towards her.

A freezing shriek came from Lacus' mouth that even sent chills up Kira's spine. Staring at the angry, pink-haired beauty, Kira started remorsefully regret what he had just done.

Backing away slowly from the young girl's death glare, he started to swallow hard and after he tried so hard to get his heartbeat down, it started to get fast again. Except this time it was because he was scared of what she would do if she caught him.

With one step from Lacus, Kira broke out into a run across the water of the beach. He ran on the knee deep water laughing because soaked Lacus was trying so hard to catch up that she was almost fifty meters lacking behind. Feeling sorry, Kira stopped for just a few seconds trying to regain composure from that hilarious event.

He looked back all to see Lacus jumping at him like a lion and its prey. Her arms went around his torso and her head bumped into his chest, resulting in the both of them in the cold water. Lacus let her head rest on his chest, listening to faint heartbeat, and Kira just supported the both of them with his elbows so the water doesn't swallow them.

After a moment of silence, Lacus asked Kira a very important question about the beach, "Kira, this water is connected to the ocean right?" He nodded at her question. "So why is the water here barely salty? I know the rocks block the currents, but I don't think it's high enough to block off any water that comes in."

The young man pondered for a second before answering her, "You're right. When I was underwater, my eyes didn't burn at all."

The two just laid there wondering, then broke into a small laughter. Lacus finally got off him, and the two immediately started to miss each others body heat as the water made them cold again. "Who am I kidding? This has got to be some weird nature thing that probably couldn't be explained, even by science!"

Lacus looked at him incredulously, "I guess… it doesn't matter anymore, at least we won't be all sticky when we go back to the wing."

"Uh, yeah…" He smiled at her like this **:**D Brushing off the thought of Lacus being sticky, he grabbed her hand and walked deeper into the water saying, "Let's hurry and go for a swim. We can go check out the rock over at the exit."

The pink hair princess didn't really mind the water anymore, considering she was already wet. When they had gone to the waist deep water Kira suddenly felt her stop, he looked back and looked questioningly at her, "What's wrong?"

She looked at the semi-distant opening with a distraught facial expression.

Kira saw her eyes trail at the opening and he did that smile again, :D, "Hey don't worry about sinking. If you do I'll be there to save you." He reassured her and tugged her hand gently.

Lacus just stood there with the same look on her face, "How you go? I'll be fine here." She gave him a worried and encouraging smile.

Kira saw right through it, not only because of her eyebrows making a slight arch upwards, but because her voice was a tiny bit wavy. It wasn't much, but he could still hear it. "Both of us came here for a reason right? We came so we could BOTH have some fun. So give up and tell me what's wrong." He held onto her hand tighter as she tried to retract.

Giving in, she answered his question with her face flushed a little, "To tell you the truth…" She hesitated to answer, "I can't! It's too embarrassing!"

_Embarrassing? What could be so embarrassing that she can't even tell me? _Then it him, "Lacus… Could it be that…" He tried to hold his laughter in but in the end he just burst out in fits of laughter.

Lacus' once distraught face quickly became a frowning, yet embarrassed, face and she retorted, "Just cause I can't swim doesn't mean you can laugh! There is plenty people who don't know how to swim, I just happen to be one of them. Where I used to live, there was no pool so my father couldn't teach me how to swim." She scrunched her face at Kira and turned away from him, in anger.

Kira's laughter started to die down and come to a complete stop. He began to apologize to her, "Sorry Lacus, could you ever forgive me?" She turned to look at him and he contained a small little pout on his lips and carried pleading eyes.

She softened up from being angry and forgave the sad Kira. For some reason, Lacus just couldn't stay mad at the brunette. "Fine I forgive you. But! What are you going to do to compensate for your rude behavior?"

Pondering for a few seconds, Kira came up with an idea, "I know! How's this, I teach YOU how to SWIM!" He held a huge grin on his face and in hopes of her accepting, he put on his best determination face.

"You teaching me how to swim?" She wondered for a bit and finally gave him an answer, "Okay. But can you teach me to swim by today? I don't want to waste other days trying to learn."

"That's fine! Let me reassure you that I'm a GREAT teacher."

"Oh really? So who has been successful through your oh-so-great lessons?"

Looking nervous, Kira tried to think of one, but none came to mind. "Fine, I haven't taught anyone, but if you work hard enough I KNOW you will learn by today!" He smiled brightly at her. It was always a little weird that the two of them became such good friends that even a quiet guy like Kira seemed so outgoing. He never really let himself go wild at any point in his life, every single day he just kept his composure of a smart, talented pianist. When Lacus came into the picture, in less than a month the two of them were even closer than the twin relationship between Kira and Cagalli.

"Okay so first thing is first Lacus. The most important thing in swimming is trying to stay afloat. I think the easiest way to do this is to take a deep breath and hold it as long as you can. You think you can do that?"

There was a very concentrated look on the pink-hair girl's face and she nodded her head in confirmation. "I think that's easy enough."

"Okay, just lie down on your back and take deep breaths. And don't worry I'll be right behind you in case you sink." Kira reassured her and so she obeyed him. Then the swimming lessons finally started.

It's almost been an hour and Lacus didn't give up at trying to learn how to swim and Kira didn't stop teaching her as well.

"Okay Lacus, this is the last thing you need to work on. You've done pretty well so far and all you have to work on is holding your breath." Just then something hit him, "Hang on a second! You can probably hold your breath for a really long time!"

All she did was smile her super-cute smile, which made Kira blushed a little. "You didn't notice that sooner?"

"I was just so intent on teaching you that I forgot." He tried to avoid himself from the embarrassment that he was currently getting.

"Sure, sure." She teased him a little bit, but decided to let him off the hook. "Now that I can swim because of my super-great-teacher, let's go to the opening." She started to tug at his hand but he started to hesitate.

"Are you sure it's okay Lacus? I mean we just spend, like an hour of non-stop swimming. I think we should just rest a little before we go out there." He tried to persuade her go back, but being the persistent girl that she isn't, she decided to take a chance and go.

"Come on Kira, its not too far away. We might have to leave soon, so please?" She gave him the irresistible puppy dog eyes and it just killed him.

"Fine, but if you get too tired we're going straight back." He started to get a little worried but he soon forgot about it when Lacus said something.

"Great, then I'll race you there. First one there get to cook dinner!" She knew the both of them loved to cook, but she was determined to get there first without getting a handicap.

"You're on!" With that they rushed into the water and started to swim. They didn't take things super fast, but things weren't really slow either. The two were already more than half way there and Kira was in the lead by several meters. He didn't want to go to fast incase Lacus decided to drown on him, but he also wanted to cook dinner. It seems a little weird but usually with the two best friends, the one who cooks dinner didn't have to clean up or wash and dry dishes.

Lacus was doing fairly well on her first time swimming long distance and she felt a little bit tired. Pressured that there was nothing to hold her up, she did her best and tried to hang in there until she got to the opening. She started to get a little closer and Kira was almost there, but suddenly she felt something near her leg and she immediately sank into the ocean.

Meanwhile, Kira got to the opening and he was a little surprised. _Who knew the opening was a big platform. It's really shallow too. Better check up on Lacus. _He turned around and waited for her to surface up. Within a few seconds he already started to worry, and without a second thought he dived into the water to go save the drowning girl.

As Lacus sank deeper into the water, right before she passed out she saw a bright light and a silhouette of Kira reaching out his hand. With absolutely no more strength left, Lacus just passed out.

Kira had grabbed her hand, pulled her to his body and began to swim up to the surface. The first thing on his mind was to get her to a steady piece of rock and so he went to the opening platform. As he got there, he laid her down and tilted her head slightly backwards, pinched her nose and opened her mouth. Feeling no embarrassment he pressed his mouth to hers and blew air into her water filled lungs. After he did that he put both his hands on top of each other and pumped her chest four times. Kira bent down to see if she was breathing but no avail. Once again he redid the CPR and after he pumped her chest for the third time, she started to cough up water.

Right when Kira was doing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, deep in Lacus' mind she could feel something warm press against her lips. Before she could take into account of to what it was, she felt some liquid come from her lungs and she woke up, coughing vigorously.

All the water she had swallowed early had just resurfaced and when she was done throwing up the water Kira immediately crushed her to his chest. "You idiot!"

She gently pressed her hand against his chest. Lacus could hear the sound of his heart beating loudly, she responded to his words, "I'm sorry Kira. I should've listened to you."

"Of course you should have!" He embraced her a little more tightly. Lacus just felt even more guilty when he said that, the he replied, "But the important thing is, is that you're safe. That's all that matters."

He released her and looked at her, "Did you get a cramp?"

She nodded her head. "I was almost there and then I felt my leg cramp. I couldn't move at all."

Kira sighed at her, "Which leg was it? This one?" He squeezed the calf of her right leg and she responded by wincing at his touch. "You shouldn't have overexerted yourself."

"I know, but I just thought that we came to have some fun, not just sit around. I didn't want to ruin your day."

"And you didn't think of that before you came to the beach not knowing how to swim?"

"Ah!" She squeaked in realization. "Sorry Kira, I already ruined your entire day." Lacus down casted her eyes and even though Kira couldn't see them, he knew guilt was taking over completely.

As he continued to gently massage her leg he told her, "Spending time with you is fun already. I mean, I get to spend the entire day with my best friend. Today was good enough as it is." He smiled at her, and Lacus returned his smile.

The two of them sat there engulfed in ankle deep water. While Kira was massaging her calf, Lacus just sat there talking to him. Returning any kind of conversation he threw at her.

After about twenty minutes of massaging her leg he asked her, "Is your leg feeling any better now? Think you can still swim across without drowning?"

Lacus pondered for a bit and responded, "I think I'll be fine."

"Good. The sun is starting to go down, so do you want to go back now or later?"

Again she thought about it, and then an idea hit her, "How about we go AFTER, I want to see something that only appears at night."

Lacus just kept Kira wondering on what it was, "What is it? There's no sunset, so what else do you want to see?" He saw her looking up at the gradating blue to orange sky. And so then he realized, "You want to see the stars? We're lucky that it's not too cold at night."

Lacus just smiled, "I need time to rest anyways. So now would be a perfect time to wait."

All Kira did was give into her request. After a while they moved to the edge of the platform that lead to the ocean. The water level rose slightly but not a lot, and so they sat there moving their feet in the water, waiting for darkness to arrive. The two sat there for almost an hour, waiting patiently and during that time, the fatigued girl fell asleep.

Kira was staring into the horizon of the never-ending ocean, until he felt something warm and heavy on his right shoulder. He shifted his head to see the pink-hair beauty fast asleep. He made a small smile at her cute face, and continued to wait for the stars to shine bright.

A couple hours had passed and Kira just continued to sit there, thinking about his music. For some odd reason, when he was with Lacus a melody just popped into his mind and he could already visualize and hear the sounds of the piano playing the song. Every time they spent the day with each other, Kira just had a new melody pop up, over and over again. He didn't know how but when he was with her, he could think of anything.

He trail of thought stopped when he saw something shimmer in the sky. His eyes widened a little at the sight and quickly woke up Lacus, "Lacus wake up! You have to see this!"

As she started to stir she said, "What's going on?" She looked at Kira and all he was doing was staring at the sky in amazement. (A/N: Sorry if this part sounds wrong.) Following his eyes to the sky she gasped and her eyes started to brighten.

"All the times I've lived here, I've never seen a single shooting star. And all of a sudden we decide to come out randomly, and here we find the sky raining with shooting stars."

Lacus didn't respond but Kira knew that she felt the exact same way, considering that she made such a loud gasp earlier. After a few minutes the shower was over, and Kira lifted himself up from the water. He held out his hand, "Let's go back. It's really late already and we haven't eaten dinner yet either. I'm guessing you're really hungry now."

As if on cue, Lacus' stomach made a little growl. She clutched her stomach in embarrassment and Kira just laughed at her. "Hey we didn't eat anything for lunch either, of course I'm hungry."

"We'll go back now, so how's that?" He offered her and she agreed with him. "Do you think you can swim back? Of course I'll be right behind you to catch you if you drown." Kira reassured her that the previous accident wouldn't happen again.

After he asked her that, she moved her foot around to check if her muscle was okay and she walked around a bit, "I think I can manage. That little massage you gave me earlier helped a lot, so I think it'll be okay."

"Are you sure? Cause we can still stick around for a while till you feel better, or I can give you a horsey-back ride?" He gave that childish offer to her almost as if trying to tease her.

Lacus made a little pout and denied his offer. They got into the water and began to swim across. This time there were no accidents because Lacus decided to take things slowly, and Kira was there to support her if she felt fatigued. Both of them went to get their towels and dried themselves off. Soon after they walked back to their wing to have their, separate, showers and dinner.

As they walked back the two best friends reflected upon their day, "So today was fun, except for the drowning part."

"Yeah, everything was almost perfect. I got to learn how to swim and we even got to see a meteor shower! It was so beautiful." As Lacus ranted on about the raining stars, Kira had his own thoughts, completely ignoring Lacus' rant.

_Yeah, except there was one person that was even more beautiful than the stars…ACK! Why am I even having these thoughts? I mean, even in high school, I never felt the way I'm feeling now. I can't do this right now. I have to focus on my piano so I can find _her _again. _

"Kira!"

Kira snapped out of his daydream to find Lacus standing right in front of him staring at him in the face worryingly, "Are you okay?" Kira nodded, "Well, we're back right now and you have the keys."

"Oh yeah." He shuffled through his backpack and got the keys out. The two walked in after sanding off the beach sand from their feet. They wore their plastic slippers and walked into the bathroom together to wash off any remaining sand on their feet. As Kira was drying in between his toes he told the girl, "Lacus you should take a shower first, since you'll have to wait for dinner anyways."

"What?!" She stared at him incredulously, not believing what he was saying, "Why?!"

"Because you lost remember?" Saying it as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

She remembered back to when she made that little bet. "Fine, you win then. I'll gladly take a shower then. So out." She shooed him out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Kira went to cook dinner and everything was pretty simple. After an hour of preparation and soaking in the tub, the two finished what they were set out to do. Kira set everything out on the table and got the forks, chopsticks and etcetera.

On the other hand, Lacus was in a pretty tight situation. Inside the bathroom stood a towel-clad Lacus, whom, apparently forgot her own pajamas when Kira told her to take a shower. The towel was wrapped around her body, covering from her chest to her thighs. Lacus was in her bathroom dilemma, and she was wondering what could she do. She would ask Kira to help her get her stuff, but she didn't want him going through her undergarments. Her other option was to sneak back into her room and change there.

Finally deciding, she went with her second choice. It was risky, but there was no other alternative. She creaked the door open to see if Kira was there, and fortunately for her she didn't see him. She opened the door slowly and she snuck back to her room as quickly as she could.

Kira heard her run back to her room and he wondered what was wrong with her, but he was still a little busy with putting away all the ingredients. That was until he heard a scream from Lacus' bedroom and he just stopped everything he was doing and ran to her room.

He ran to her room to find the most shocking view of his entire life. "What the-"

He walked over to Lacus' and kneeled down. Reaching out his hand to touch the white fluffy material. Lacus just winced a little afraid of what will happen. Until…

"Wahh!" Kira fell over by the white fluff of fury licking his face with its warm tongue. He slowly opened his eyes to find a pure white terrier standing on top of him, breathing in his face. He got up a bit and held the small dog in his arms. Looking over and Lacus, he could see that she was holding one as well. Not noticing the fact that she was in nothing but a towel he said, "I wonder how they got in. They don't have collars on them either."

Lacus looked on the dog she was holding and she found a string around the terrier she was holding. Kira walked over to her and they both looked at the piece of paper. It read:

_Dear tenants,_

_I'm sorry to trouble you with this burden,_

_but please take care of the dogs._

_I cannot take them with me out of the country_

_So please take care of them for me,_

_Thank you,_

_Keiichi_

They stared at the note once more, and then they looked at each other, "Are you okay with them staying?" Kira asked Lacus.

"I guess another addition wouldn't be so bad." As soon as she said that the dog Kira was holding ran out of her room and into the living room.

He chased after the little fluff ball and before he left he said to her, "Dinner's ready so hurry before the food starts to get cold."

Lacus was just about to walk out until she realized that she had no clothes on. Immediately she blushed at the fact that Kira had seen her in nothing but a towel. What was strange to her was that Kira didn't seem a bit fazed or embarrassed at the sight. She forgot about it and changed into her sleep clothes.

As they had dinner they were discussing the dog's names. The genders of the dogs were, one was female and one was male. Lacus wondered, "What name will suit them best? They both look alike, except one is smaller than the other."

The two threw out random names as they ate, and by the end they were still empty handed on names. After they finished washing the dishes and putting away the stuff, Kira walked near his room to find two little white balls lying on his floor. Almost like- "I GOT IT! Lacus I know what we can call them!"

Lacus walked to him and waited for his answer. "What do you have in mind?"

"How bout Shirou for the boy and Yuki for the girl." Lacus thought about it and soon nodded at his idea.

And with that a new addition to their little world was concluded.

つづく

Meru: And here I conclude this chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with other stuff, like my future and college apps and stuff. Hope you'll bear with me throughout this story. Right now it may seem that its not going to move but it will. This story may seem really focused on music, but I'm not planning on making it music based. Music will be of some importance and stuff, but I would like to focus more on the drama and romance. :D

If you have any questions leave it in your review :D

PS the two doggies are the names of my doggies. My friend Keiichi gave them to me as a prez. :D

Instructions: Move that little mouse to the bottom left page of where the little go button is. Press it because the option is already set, and leave a little comment and press okay :D. And there we have a perfectly good review. :DDDD

あとストリーをよろしくね！！！


End file.
